


Короткие истории по Star Trek DS9 by WriterToBridge

by RavenTores



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: Однажды система отопления на Deep Space Nine отключается на несколько часов. Майлзу удаётся сохранить часть тепла, чтобы люди не замёрзли до смерти, но всем рекомендовано оставаться в непосредственной близости от других. Несмотря на то, что другие могут надеть дополнительную одежду, оставаться на променаде и быть в порядке, Гарак вынужден искать тепло с помощью других способов. Он практически цепляется за каждого теплокровное существо в округе, пока кто-то в конце концов не тащит его к Джулиану.





	1. Соприкосновение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompted Writing: Star Trek DS9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263093) by [WriterToBridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterToBridge/pseuds/WriterToBridge). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды система отопления на Deep Space Nine отключается на несколько часов. Майлзу удаётся сохранить часть тепла, чтобы люди не замёрзли до смерти, но всем рекомендовано оставаться в непосредственной близости от других. Несмотря на то, что другие могут надеть дополнительную одежду, оставаться на променаде и быть в порядке, Гарак вынужден искать тепло с помощью других способов. Он практически цепляется за каждого теплокровное существо в округе, пока кто-то в конце концов не тащит его к Джулиану.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14: Contact.

По общему признанию, на станции было холоднее, чем обычно.  
  
Джулиан заметил, что некоторые из медсестёр дрожат во время работы. Им было не слишком тяжело; баджорцы, совсем как люди, были довольно выносливы, когда дело касалось холода, впрочем, он позволил им взять куртки из апартаментов, если они захотят. Не так профессионально, да, но вполне понятно, учитывая, что система отопления не работала по всей станции. Почти половина из них приняла его предложение. Он не винил их.  
  
К счастью, несмотря на неисправность отопления, лазарет был пуст, если не считать персонал. Хороший спокойный день. Джулиан остался у главной консоли, чтобы просмотреть исследования группы ботаников, в том числе Кейко О’Брайен, собранные о растениях где-то на Баджоре. Он искал возможности применения их в медицинских целях. Пока ничего удивительного не нашлось. Он надеялся, что это изменится.  
  
“Доктор”, — голос окликнул его со стороны двери в лазарет. Только этого его исследованиям и не хватало!  
  
Джулиан обернулся и увидел Одо в дверном проёме со скрещенными на груди руками и довольно спокойным, но в то же время непреклонным выражением лица. Рядом стоял Гарак, чьи руки тоже были скрещены.  
  
“Думаю, это ваше”, — сказал Одо. Джулиан шагнул им навстречу.  
  
“Что он сделал?” — спросил он.  
  
“Почему все считают, что я обязательно сделал что-нибудь?” — возмутился Гарак. Джулиан прищурился и склонил голову к кардассианцу. Гарак закатил глаза.  
  
“Он был замечен на променаде за попытками вмешаться в каждый разговор, в который только мог, и побеспокоил множество людей в процессе”, — объяснил Одо. Джулиан нахмурился, переведя взгляд с Одо на Гарака.  
  
“О, едва ли меня интересовали разговоры, констебль, — сказал Гарак. — Уверяю вас, там не было интеллектуальных бесед, стоящих того, чтобы вступить в них. Не то чтобы я считал, что такие действия являются преступлением”.  
  
“Преступление? Нет. Нарушение спокойствия? Да. И на этой станции достаточно нарушений и без того, чтобы вы стали угрозой обществу”, — ответил Одо.  
  
“Ничто из моих действий не было близко к угрозе в любой форме” — сказал Гарак и замолчал. Джулиан улыбнулся и повернулся к Одо.  
  
“Гараку холодно, Одо, — сказал он. — Кардассианцы не могут сохранять тепло как остальные. Просто оставьте его здесь, я позабочусь об этом”.  
  
Выражение лица Одо смягчилось настолько, насколько возможно, и он кивнул. Едва он ушёл, растворившись на променаде в пребывающем море баджорцев, которым сказано было поддерживать контакт с другими, чтобы сохранить как можно больше тепла, Джулиан протянул руки к Гараку.  
  
“Иди сюда, ты можешь обнимать меня, пока я работаю, — сказал Джулиан. Кардассианец не двинулся. Джулиан чуть нахмурился. — Все на этой станции знают, что мы вместе, Гарак”.  
  
“То, что люди знают о наших отношениях, — это одно. Демонстрировать их в такой форме — совершенно другое дело. Это не только неуместно, но и в высшей степени непрофессионально, и я отказываюсь участвовать в чём-либо, что может нанести ущерб вашему доброму имени”.  
  
“Мои сотрудники поймут. Половина из них надела куртки”.  
  
Гарак посмотрел ему за спину, и выражение его лица слегка помрачнело.  
  
“Столь же неприглядные, могу я сказать, — ответил Гарак. Джулиан закатил глаза, взял Гарака за запястья и отвёл его к рабочей консоли. Взгляд Гарака не смягчился, когда он заметил куртку. — Какой отталкивающий оттенок зелёного. Для обитателей планеты, где становится довольно холодно, можно было бы задуматься о более привлекательной зимней одежде”.  
  
“Возможно, кому-то стоило бы сделать более привлекательные варианты”, — сказал Джулиан, когда они приблизились к консоли.  
  
“Дорогой мой, вы правы, — заметил Гарак. — Вероятно, я должен начать линейку курток немедленно”.  
  
Кардассианец попробовал отстраниться, но Джулиан удержал его за запястья. Гарак выглядел почти обиженным. Джулиан постарался скрыть смех за очень, очень серьёзным, очень докторским выражением лица.  
  
“Нет, ты останешься здесь и будешь обнимать меня, чтобы тебе было тепло, — возразил Джулиан. Гарак открыл рот, протестуя. — Предписания врача”.  
  
Гарак вздохнул.  
  
“Вы действительно упорны в том, чтобы выглядеть как самый непрофессиональный врач на всей станции”, — сказал он.  
  
“И я успешно добиваюсь этого ежедневно. Теперь, — Джулиан положил руки Гарака себе на талию и переплёл его пальцы со своими. Он почувствовал, как Гарак дрожит, — я хочу, чтобы твои руки оставались здесь, пока система отопления не заработает. Как только это произойдёт, на сколько ещё ты останешься — твоё дело”.  
  
Гарак всё ещё хмурился. Джулиан мягко поцеловал его в переносицу, прежде чем развернуться в его руках лицом к консоли. Он продолжил пролистывать исследования растений, но был лишь наполовину внимателен к словам. Он ожидал, что Гарак станет возражать, спорить, окажется бескомпромиссным, насколько возможно. Вместо этого пальцы Гарака сильнее сжались на его униформе, и кардассианец спрятал лицо в изгиб его шеи. Гарак замёрз. Джулиан не отстранился. Он был рад забрать холод.


	2. Монстр

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “На самом деле вы не ненавидите эту книгу, не так ли? — сказал Гарак. Джулиан покачал головой. — Но вы хотели, чтобы я поверил, что это так. Почему?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 55: The Monster.  
> В тексте использована цитата из книги Мэри Шелли "Франкенштейн".

Satan had his companions, fellow devils,  
to admire and encourage him,  
but I am solitary and abhorred.  
  
Mary Shelley, _Frankenstein_

  
  
  
Джулиан ненавидел “Франкенштейна” Мэри Шелли.  
  
Книга всплыла в разговоре однажды, когда Джулиан выразил своё пренебрежение, сопроводив его яростным взглядом и “Я терпеть её не могу”. Конечно, Гарак должен был прочесть это. Он столкнулся лицом к лицу с грубо сделанным человеческим созданием, жизнь которому дал учёный, одержимый искажённой идеей обмануть смерть. По правде говоря, Гарака роман тоже не слишком впечатлил, но явное отвращение доктора к этому произведению вызывало любопытство. Оно казалось чем-то, что должно было ему понравиться. Он попытался надавить на Джулиана, но тот так и не раскрыл, откуда в нём столько ненависти. Гарак никогда не забывал об этом, но никогда больше не поднимал этот вопрос.  
  
Затем стало известно о генетических изменениях Джулиана. По мере того как всплывали детали о том, почему доктор в столь юном возрасте прошёл через подобную процедуру и насколько непреклонна позиция Федерации по этому вопросу, Гарак обнаружил связь между книгой и явным искажением в мыслях Джулиана.  
  
В ночь, когда родители Джулиана покинули станцию, Гарак сам пригласил себя в апартаменты юного доктора. Джулиан встретил его с убитым выражением лица, но позволил Гараку войти. Он явно хотел заговорить первым, но Гарак не позволил ему. Едва услышав, как дверь закрылась, он процитировал слова Шелли с ясностью и точностью, какие были доступны только кардассианскому разуму:  
  
_“У Сатаны были собратья-демоны; в их глазах он был прекрасен. А я одинок и всем ненавистен”._  
  
Он обернулся и посмотрел доктору в лицо, на расширившиеся глаза и полуоткрытый рот, желавший говорить, но не имеющий слов. В конце концов, Джулиан отвёл взгляд и уставился в пол.  
  
“Как много раз вы читали “Франкенштейна”?” — спросил Гарак.  
  
“Двадцать семь”. Голос доктора звучал приглушённо, так тихо, что Гарак едва разобрал слова.  
  
“На самом деле вы не ненавидите эту книгу, не так ли? — сказал Гарак. Джулиан покачал головой. — Но вы хотели, чтобы я поверил, что это так. Почему?”  
  
Некоторое время Джулиан молчал. Он слегка качнулся, поднёс ладони к лицу и нервно взглянул на свои ногти. Довольно дурная привычка, на которую Гарак закрывал глаза.  
  
“Я не хотел, чтобы вы разнесли единственного персонажа, с которым я действительно связан”.  
  
“Монстра Франкенштейна вы имеете в виду”.  
  
Джулиан кивнул, и Гарак вздохнул.  
  
“Мой дорогой доктор, не думаете же вы, что действительно способны на те же действия, на которые был способен монстр Франкенштейна, — сказал Гарак. Казалось, Джулиан не собирается отвечать. — Несмотря на то, что вы генетически изменены, это не делает вас монстром. Члены Федерации, возможно, заставили вас поверить в это, если принять во внимание Евгенические войны, но вы — не эти подобия людей. Даже если бы Федерация отвергла вас из-за своих идеалов, когда это обнаружилось, кардассианцы или даже баджорцы с радостью предложили бы вам весьма привлекательный медицинский пост. Вы заработали себе здесь прекрасную репутацию, и для тех, кто находится за пределами Федерации, было бы неразумно отвернуться от вас. Не изменения сделали вас тем, кто вы есть, дорогой мой, а ваше становление как врач и как личность. Я не одобряю ваш оптимизм, но он является частью того располагающего к себе характера, которым вы отличаетесь. Я не хотел бы, чтобы вы верили, что созданное человеком существо со страниц книги является вашим отражением, особенно потому, что оно движимо ненавистью, которую, я искренне верю, вы никогда не сумеете полностью понять. Потому что ваше сердце столь чистое”.  
  
Сдавленное рыдание в ответ было всем, что Гараку было нужно. Он шагнул вперёд, притянул доктора к себе и позволил ему плакать.


End file.
